


Swing

by xancrish



Series: Scerek Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chibi!Derek, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancrish/pseuds/xancrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's missing, and there's a strange kid in the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing

It was obvious that the kid was scared.

A mere runt of two, barely even reaching Scott's knee and yet his teeth were fully grown, canine sharper and longer than they had any right to be. They were bared in a show of threat, lips stretched in an angry snarl. 

But, mostly it was all just bravado. Tear tracks cut a line on his dirty face, and his nose was red and running. His eyes were skitterish, and his little frame that was covered in only a blue tank top that reached his feet, was trembling like a dangling leaf. 

"Come on my little hero," purred Scott, ignoring the show of teeth, "There, there. Now who's a good boy?"

Scott cooed more nonsense, and took little steps to the child, hoping not to scare him further. 

The kid's knee jerked and he let out a growl that sounded as scary as a cat's mewl.

"Hush, now, little man," said Scott spreading his hands before him, "I'm not gonna hurt you. Come here now, cub, no need to be scared."

He knelt down next to the two year old version of the man he loved, and the young fellow, with his black messy hair which was caked with mud, shook his head like a dog, splashing dirt on Scott's chest and face.

Scott laughed, a deep rumble that startled the kid. He let out a squeak, and all his spooky face job disappeared. Instead the child seemed to become shy all of a sudden, gaze downcast and yet curious enough to peek at the older wolf from underneath his eyebrows. 

"Come 'ere," said Scott, arms wide and leaning closer.

The small werewolf put his nose up and sniffed, enquiring the other wolf's scent. Then, without warning, the snott-nosed kid flung himself onto Scott's outstretched hands and clung to him like his life depended on it, his nose firmly pressed against the alpha's neck and inhaling deeply.

Scott stood up, wrapping the small one's legs around his waist and securing him with a firm hand. With the other hand he cupped the child's head and nudged him to move away to get a look at him. But the kid shook his head and dug his face deeper into the side of Scott's neck. 

Scott pulled him anyway, with hands tucked underneath the kids arms and he swung him around in a circle. This earned him a series of barks and giggles.

Liking the sound of it, Scott threw the little man up in the air this time, and the kid flew upwards, shrieking all the way and giggling like mad as Scott caught him. 

"Agan, agan!," screamed the kid, and Scott obliged him. 

Higher and higher he went, always falling safely back into the awaiting alpha's arms.

The wild laugther which echoed around them, was the first thing to reach Stiles. But his worried mind couldn't comprehend it for what it was, and only felt relieved that he had found Scott, finally. He had bad news to deliver. 

"Scott!," said Stiles, shouting through last line of trees that seperated them, fumbling his way over underbushes, "There you are! Lydia called, Derek's still missing. Deaton says its time to draw the circle - Scott!  _Who_  is that in your arms?"

Both the were-wolves turned, one with eyes sparkling red in delight, and the other - the little one, hanging onto the older male with hands tight around his neck, covered in mud and snot, hair black and sticky and eyebrows frowning pointedly at the intruder - that one, with eyes that were glowing _blue._

"Is that -" said Stiles, feeling dizzy as he clung to a nearby tree, "Is that  _Derek_ ?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. I changed my tumblr handle. It's dollytumbles now. So, HMU :)


End file.
